Commercial vehicles are generally made to order, each having a custom chassis mounting design for mounted components, such as the battery box, tool box, fuel tanks, exhaust system, and hydraulic components. In order to simplify the custom design process, there exists a need for a fuel tank mounting system that is locatable in a plurality of positions along the chassis, while still providing proper support for the mounted components.